FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to articles and methods.
In a particular aspect this invention relates to evaporative airconditioners, parts therefor and means of constructing same.
One object of this invention is to provide an evaporative airconditioner which is simply constructed from standard parts and which may be supplied in top, bottom or side delivery form.
In a particular aspect it is an object of the invention to provide an evaporative airconditioner not having the usual frame to which side panels are secured so that economics in construction and in particular saving of labour costs may be obtained.